6 Ninjas Sequel
by alexxxa
Summary: They're back! Chapter 8 is up! Reviews most welcome
1. We're back

6 Ninjas Sequel

**Yay. I'm back! Lol, hope you'll like this one! The three girls return home and maybe Colt will confess his feelings for Kimiko, or maybe not. Expect the unexpected. D Oh, and school's reopening in like a week or two. So, when it reopens, im not sure whether I can finish it on time, but ill give my best shot!**

It's been a year since the three girls left. The boy's lives were… well… hard at first… but they managed it in the end. Despite their sadness, they still continued chatting on msn, sending e-mails and phone calls, but all each of them wanted most was to see each other again.

In Australia:

"Mum! Where is my sweater? I can't go out without my sweater!" cried 15 year old Kimiko. She was rummaging through her bag trying to find her sweater. The girls was returning back to California. And they were too excited to meet the boys again.

"Shut up about your sweater already! You're bugging me!" squealed 14 year old Ayumi.

"Girls! Please, stop screaming! We are going to leave in 30 minutes time, please hurry! And Kimiko, forget about your sweater already! We don't have time!" said Mrs. Blake, who was running around the house, grabbing passports and tickets and all.

Kimiko got up and her hair was in a mess.

Ayumi laughed at her, "What happened to you?"

Kimiko glared at her and asked, "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Ayumi replied, "Hey, that's not funny!"

Kimiko then placed her hand in her pocket, searching for her watch but instead, she found a $10 note.

"Check it out! I found 10 bucks in my pocket!" Kimiko screamed.

"Those were my pants!" replied Rika, grabbing the ten bucks.

Soon, they went up to their rooms and grabbed their suitcases.

In the cab, Ayumi asked Kimiko whether she had called the boys that they were coming home.

"I was thinking of giving them a surprise…" grinned Kimiko.

Ayumi replied, "Brilliant idea. For a loser."

"Why you little brat…" said Kimiko.

"Ah, ah… Not here, girls… You two are always up to something. And, after the plane trip, we're going straight to Aunt May's. No stopping for pizza, Mac, KFC or whatsoever." Said Mrs. Blake.

"What? Oh man… Bummer…" replied Ayumi, folding her arms.

"Well, look on the Brightside." Said Kimiko.

"Which is…?" asked Rika.

"Going back! Duh?" replied Kimiko, stuffing her mp3 earpiece in her ear and listened to music.

Rika rolled her eyes at Kimiko.

Once they've reached the airport, they went in the plane and the plane took off.

In the plane, Ayumi was telling a joke which made Kimiko pretty annoyed.

"And he said 'I don't have anymore money'! Get it? Money!" laughed Ayumi.

"Ha-ha. So funny." Replied Kimiko, rolling her eyes, sighing heavily.

Soon, they reached California.

Aunt May was already waiting for them.

"Aunt May!" Ayumi screamed and ran to hug her.

"Ashley! It's so great to see you again!" replied Aunt May, letting Ayumi go.

"Hey Aunt May." Kimiko greeted.

Aunt May kissed her on the cheeks, "How have you been, Rebecca? In a lot of trouble lately?"

"Most definitely." Replied Kimiko, laughing.

Then she hugged Rika and they started chatting and walking Aunt May's car.

"So, Aunt May, will Mia be home?" asked Ayumi in the car, licking her lollipop.

"Certainly. She's so excited to see you girls." Replied Aunt May.

After a few minutes, they reached Aunt May's place.

Aunt May went in the kitchen and made for them tea, but she didn't have sugar.

"Oh, great no sugar." Said Aunt May.

"Oh, I'll go buy then." Replied Kimiko, standing up.

"Really? You would?" asked Aunt May.

Kimiko nodded.

"Well, it's just a few blocks away from here. Go straight then turn left and left again. That's all. Here take this 5 bucks with you. It's called Super Store." Replied Aunt May.

"Oh, alright. Anyone following?" asked Kimiko.

But no one replied her, so she just left.

While she was walking, she kept thinking of Colt. _Oh, Colt_…_I just can't wait to see you… It's been a year, and I'm still wearing your friendship band..._

Meanwhile, Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum was on their bikes, on the way home from the store. They were told to buy some groceries for their mother. Colt was complaining about how girls distract ninja training, "You know, I really think that girls distract our ninja training. I mean, you still remember about Rika and all right?"

Suddenly, he bumped into someone and that someone fell.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said Colt.

"Speaking about girls, huh, Colt?" replied Rocky and they laughed except Colt.

The girl did not turn around.

"I really think you should apologize to me, you know." Said Colt.

"Me? Well, I think that you're the one who should apologize!" replied the girl not turning around. She was picking up her money which fell.

"Pardon me, young lady!" said Colt.

Once the girl turned around, the boys was shocked to see that the girl… was Kimiko.

**Yay! So how was it? Good I hope. Well, look out for de next chapter. Adios.**


	2. Smoothies!

**Chapter 2: Smoothies!**

"Excuse me! B-B-But…" said Kimiko.

Her eyes widened with pleasure.

"Colt?" she yelled.

"Kimiko! Is that you?" asked Colt, half-laughing.

"Of course it's me, doofus!" replied Kimiko.

Tum-Tum ran and hugged her.

"When did you came back?" asked Rocky.

"A few hours ago. Mum wanted to visit Aunt May first." Replied Kimiko.

"Let's go for a drink! My treat!" said Rocky.

"Awesome!" replied Tum-Tum and they hurried to the nearest Smoothie Bar.

After they've ordered, they started chatting.

"So, you're staying here for permanent?" asked Colt.

"I guess so. Most probably, yeah!" replied Kimiko, smiling for ear to ear.

"Wow, your hair is… red…" said Rocky, touching her hair.

"Dyed it a bit. You should have seen the look on my Mum's face when she saw it! She was… Holy crap… So mad at me… And I was grounded from a month!" replied Kimiko.

"So, how was it Australia?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Kinda boring. Without you guys that is." Replied Kimiko.

"So, are you moving in next to us?" asked Colt.

"Duh! Where else would we be!" said Kimiko.

The 4 of them was in high spirits. Meanwhile, Rika and Ayumi was searching for Kimiko and spotted her with the boys and immediately ran.

"Oh my god! Is this a dream?" Ayumi shrieked.

"No, want me to punch you?" asked Kimiko.

"Shut up! Tum-Tum!" said Ayumi and hugged Tum-Tum.

"Hey, Ayumi! Wow, you look… awesome!" replied Tum-Tum, taking a good look at her.

Ayumi blushed, "Thanks."

"Hey Rika!" said Rocky and they both hugged each other.

"Hey, it's great to be back here." Replied Rika and they took a seat.

"Kim, I can't believe you ran off like that. We were so worried." Said Ayumi.

"Oh, no! I forgot about Aunt May's sugar!" replied Kimiko.

"We got it covered for you." Said Rika.

"Thanks. Anyway, back to the boys. So, how are you guys doing these days?" asked Kimiko, smiling like a contented old man.

"_Well, it's soooooo great to have them back! And Kimiko's getting hotter. She dyed her hair red! Radical man… And she still has my friendship band on her wrist! Wow… I wonder if my feelings for her has changed… I don't think so! Her smile… brings back memories… Sigh." _thought Colt.

"Anyway, grandpa said there'll be training for us! Next few days. Wanna join?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, you guys wont be a distraction at all, right Colt?" said Tum-Tum, grinning, but Colt was busy day-dreaming. "Colt!"

"Huh? Wh-What..!" asked Colt.

"I was asking you if you mind that the girls join us for ninja training." Replied Tum-Tum.

"Not at all! The more the merrier…" said Colt, smiling.

"But I thought you said…" Tum-Tum continued but Colt cut him off, "Forget what I said earlier."

Tum-Tum glared at him.

"_Wow… I don't think this is a dream at all… it's so real… well, maybe because it is! Stupid me. Sigh. Why am I staring at Colt? Oh my god! No way. I thought I moved on with life. But since we're staying here for permanent and shit…" _thought Kimiko but Rika cut her off, "Oi! Are you listening or not!"

"Wh-What!" asked Kimiko, looking startled.

"I said, do you or do you not want to go for dinner at the boys place?" said Rika, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, yeah! Sure, whatever." Replied Kimiko and glanced at Colt. She caught him staring at her, but she turned away, blushing.

"What's with you? And why are your cheeks red?" asked Ayumi, squinting her eyes.

"Uh… Th-Tha… That always happens… Wh-When I'm thirsty! Y-yeah… Thirsty…" replied Kimiko, scratching her head.

"Really? I didn't know that!" said Ayumi.

"Maybe because I haven't told anyone! Yeah…" replied Kimiko. "Oh, look. Smoothies here."

Once they've drank their smoothies, they continued chatting, until it was time Rika said that they had to head back to Aunt May's place.

"Well, remember. Dinner tonight at 7!" said Rocky and they all left.

"So… I saw you checking out on Colt just now…" Rika grinned at Kimiko.

"No, I wasn't!" replied Kimiko.

"Yes, Lil' Kimmy was!" continued Ayumi.

"Shut up, brat." Said Kimiko, frowning.


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

Once they've got back at Aunt May's place, they told their Mum that they will be having dinner with the boys at their place at 7 and so, their Mum hurried home with them.

"After dinner, you girls better return home, or else I'm gonna chop all three of your heads!" said Mrs. Blake.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry, Mum. It's only next door! Sheesh." Replied Rika.

"No matter next door or whatsoever, you have to come home before 10. understood?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Yeah, Mum. Don't worry." Said Ayumi.

Once they've got out of their house, they headed for the boys' place.

They rang the doorbell and Colt answered it.

"Wow, you guys are early. It's only 6 and dinner's an hour away!" said Colt.

"Well, we just wanted to have some fun before dinner." Replied Ayumi, while the rest laughed and the girls went in.

Kimiko wasn't laughing at all, she was just not in the mood because she was… well… curious…

_Flashback_

_Colt and Kimiko was chatting on MSN until Colt brought up that topic…_

_Colt: So, Kim, I'm sure you've got boys all over you huh?_

_Kimiko: What's that suppose to mean?_

_Colt: oh, nothing_

_Kimiko: aw, man. Someone's jealous, huh?_

_Colt: really? Who?_

_Kimiko: you, duh!_

_Colt: Why should I be jealous? _

_Kimiko: because I have a boyfriend!_

_Colt: You do?_

_Kimiko: erm… we broke up already though…_

_Colt: haha! Isn't it supposed to be called ex then?_

_Kimiko: we just broke up 1 sec ago_

_Colt: you're some kind of a joker, kim_

_Kimiko: Oh, shut up!_

_Colt: oh well…_

_Kimiko: and I bet you have girls all over you_

_Colt: yeah, I do_

_Kimiko: really? So whats your girlfriend's name?_

_Colt: why should I tell you?_

_Kimiko: then you're lying!_

_Colt: alright, I'll tell you_

_Kimiko: okay_

_Colt: its … Samantha…_

_Kimiko: wow, what a lovely name! You know I was just kidding right? Don't have to crack your brain thinking about sucha wonderful names_

_Colt: well, I wasn't kidding_

_Kimiko: really? Wow, I'm happy for you_

_Colt: thanks!_

_End of flashback _

"Hello? Earth to Kim!" Ayumi yelled in Kimiko's ears.

"What now!" asked Kimiko, rubbing her ears.

"I was asking if you wanted to play Super Mario with me and Tum." Said Ayumi.

"Uh, nah. I'll just watch tv." Replied Kimiko, shaking her head.

"Alright, then." Said Ayumi and went up to the boys' room.

She switched on the television and watched Spongebob. She was laughing her heads off. (A/N: kinda pathetic, I know)

"I see you're enjoying." Said Colt who appeared suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. He's so humorous." Replied Kimiko, not taking her eyes off the television.

"You want a drink or something?" asked Colt.

"No thanks." Replied Kimiko. "Where's Rika?"

"Up with Rocky." Replied Colt, taking a seat next to Kimiko.

"Oh…" she said.

"I'm going to check on them for a while. Be right back." Said Colt and left.

"_He's sure getting really weird these days…" _thought Kimiko.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Is anyone going to get that?" Kimiko yelled but there was no response, so she got up and answered it.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey, is Jeffery in? I'm Samantha!" said the brunette who was as tall as Kimiko.

"Oh… uh… Uh… Hold on… I'll go get him…!" said Kimiko and went to the boys' room.

"Hey, Colt?" she said.

"Yeah? What's up?" he asked.

"Samantha's downstairs. She wants to see you." Replied Kimiko.

"Samantha? Oh, uh… Alright…" said Colt and left the room.

"Who's Samantha?" asked Rika.

"Uhm… One of Colt's friend…" replied Rocky.

"Friend or more…?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know. Colt doesn't tell us much about her." Replied Rocky, bouncing the basketball.

"Oh." Continued Kimiko.

"Is someone jelling?" asked Ayumi.

"Jelling?" said Tum-Tum.

"Means jealous." Replied Rika.

"No, I'm not jelling!" said Kimiko.

"You look like you are, though." Replied Ayumi.

"But I'm not!" said Kimiko.

"C'mon, Ayumi. Give her a break!" replied Rika.

"Fine. I'm letting you off this time. You won't be lucky NEXT time…" continued Ayumi.

"Whatever." Mumbled Kimiko, rolling her eyes.

Within a few seconds, Colt appeared. He asked if Samantha could stay for dinner.

"What for? I thought we agreed to have dinner only with the 6 of us and grandpa?" said Rocky.

"Yeah!" continued Tum-Tum.

"B-B-But… C'mon, she's my friend! I can't turn her down…" replied Colt.

"This might be the best chance for you to learn more about that girl." Rika whispered to Rocky.

Rocky nodded, "alright then."

"Thanks! You're the best, man!" replied Colt and left the room.

"What were you thinking!" asked Tum-Tum.

"It's the only way we can get to know more about Samantha." Replied Rocky.

"Oh, right." Tum-Tum said and continued playing the play station.

Soon, Mr. Mori arrived.

"Hey grandpa!" said Rocky and Tum-Tum.

"Hey Mr. Mori!" Rika, Ayumi and Kimiko, hugging them.

"It's great to have you girls back! How is your Mum?" asked Mr. Mori, taking off his coat, and Rika placed it for him at the chair.

"Mum's alright. She's been really busy though these days." Replied Ayumi.

"What made you girls come back here?" asked Mr. Mori.

"Well, the fact that we really miss ninja and all. Can you believe it? Mum said that she wont be happy if we weren't happy." Kimiko replied.

"Well then. Good for you girls to come back here! By the way, where is Colt? I haven't see him yet." Said Mr. Mori.

"He's with his girlfriend." Replied Tum-Tum.

"But Kimiko is right here." Said Mr. Mori.

Everyone laughed except Kimiko, who was rolling her eyes.

"He meant, another girlfriend. Oh, but I'm not his girlfriend, Mr. Mori." Replied Kimiko.

"Oh, I see…" mumbled Mr. Mori.

"Dinner's ready!" Tum-Tum screamed from the kitchen and everyone was already there except Colt and Samantha.

"Where's Colt? And Samantha?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know. Kimiko, go find them." Said Rika.

"Me? I'm eating!" replied Kimiko.

"Just go." Continued Rika.

Kimiko sighed and got up.

"Colt! Where are you?" Kimiko yelled.

"Oh, in here!" said a voice from the basement.

"_What on earth are they doing down the basement?" _thought Kimiko.

Kimiko ran down and said, "Colt, dinner's ready."

"Oh, alright. Oh! Kim, meet Samantha. Sam, meet Kim." Replied Colt.

"Hey." Said Kimiko.

"Hi. Colt has told me a lot of stuff about you!" replied Samantha.

"Oh, really? And… Colt's been doing likewise…" said Kimiko.

"Well then, c'mon. Let's go eat." Continued Colt and they headed to the table.

Once they've got to the table, Kimiko wanted to sit next to Colt but Samantha took her seat so she sat down next to Ayumi.

"So, uh… Mr. Mori, Rocky said that there'll be ninja training for them next few days… mind if we fit in?" asked Kimiko.

"Not at all. Besides, I might not even have to cook. I have the six of you!" Said Mr. Mori.

Kimiko laughed, "So, it's settled then?"

"Sure." Replied Mr. Mori and continued eating.

"So… Uh… Samantha…" Rocky called out.

Samantha looked up.

"Where do you live?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, just opposite the school." Said Samantha.

"School!" Kimiko yelled.

"Huh?" said Colt.

"School!" Kimiko yelled again.

"You miss school or what?" asked Ayumi.

"No! Chloe! I forgot about her. Sorry guys, mind if I use your phone?" said Kimiko.

"No problem." Replied Tum-Tum and Kimiko ran to the phone. She couldn't remember what was Chloe's number, so she asked Colt. "Colt, what's Chloe's number?"

"Uh… I don't know… I think it's somewhere there in a book…" replied Colt, walking to her, leaving the table.

"What book? I don't see any book here." Said Kimiko, looking around.

Both of them looked below the table and got up, but instead they bumped into each other on the head.

"Ow!" said Colt.

"Ow to me too! How about Daniel? Do you have his number?" asked Kimiko, avoiding the 'bump'.

"Yeah, it's 04324-6911." Replied Colt.

"Right, thanks." Said Kimiko and dialed his number.

Colt was still there, standing next to her.

"Hi, can I speak to Daniel, please?" asked Kimiko, politely on the phone.

"Yeah? Who is this?" said Daniel.

"Daniel! It's me, Kimiko. I mean, Kimberly!" replied Kimiko, shaking her head.

"Kim! You're back?" screamed Daniel.

"Ouch. Don't have to scream, Dan. Anyway, what's Chloe's number?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh, man. And to think you could have the time to talk and chat with me, like what great friends do!" said Daniel.

"C'mon, Dan. Ok, once I've talk to Chloe and ALL her crew, I'll call you back, okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Fine. It's…" said Daniel but Kimiko cut him off, "Hold on. (To Colt) I need paper."

"Paper? There's no paper here… We have to go back to the garage to get some." Replied Colt.

"What? (Grabs a pen and Colt's hand) And the number is?" asked Kimiko.

"Whoa, whoa. Kim! I didn't say you could use my hand." Said Colt.

After writing down Chloe's number, she said sorry to Colt.

"Colt? Whoa! You're at Colt's? What are you doing there huh! Naughty-naughty!" said Daniel, laughing.

"Shut up, Daniel! Thanks, talk to you later!" replied Kimiko and hung up.

"Wow, look at what you did to my hand. Art, huh?" asked Colt, folding his arms, and leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, Colt. I'll wipe it off for you later." Replied Kimiko, holding his hand, and dialing at the same time.

"_She's holding my hand! Well, chyah! She needs it, dumb ass!" _thought Colt.

"Hey, can I speak to Chloe, please?" asked Kimiko.

"Kim!" screamed Chloe.

"Chloe! What's up?" she replied.

"Oh my god! When did you get back, girlfriend? I could have picked you up at the airport!" said Chloe.

"Oh, my mum, aunt, visiting and crap, get the picture? Anyway, so, how are you?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, I'm good! Well, let's hang out tomorrow! Just me, you and the crew!" said Chloe.

"Really? Alright! Uh… Starbucks?" asked Kimiko.

"Cool! 2pm?" continued Chloe.

"Uh… 2pm it is! See ya there babe!" replied Kimiko.

"See you there too! Chao!" said Chloe and they hung up.

"Yes!" Kimiko yelled and threw her fist in the air.

"What?" asked Colt.

"Oh, you're still here? Oh, I'm just hangin out with Chloe and her crew tomorrow!" replied Kimiko.

"Oh, really? Where?" asked Colt.

"Starbucks. Usual place." Replied Kimiko, returning to the seat.

"So, Samantha…" said Tum-Tum but Samantha cut him off, "Sam."

"Right, Sam… Uh… How did you get to know Colt? Or Jeffery whatever." asked Tum-Tum.

"Well, I came here like around 2 months ago, and then I became friends with him and stuff. Yeah." Replied Samantha.

"Oh, cool." Said Tum-Tum.

"How did you three girls met the three boys?" asked Samantha.

"Well you see… We are neighbors and go to the same school… So, we met in school, and oh! Kimiko and Colt had their first competition but it was against Sheryl and Darren. They really make a good team!" replied Ayumi.

"Actually, it wasn't us. It's just that they suck at basketball." Said Kimiko, looking down at her food.

"_But we did make a great team…" _thought Colt.

"I've heard that there's an amusement park in the neighborhood tomorrow…Wanna tag along?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, sure! I love amusement parks!" replied Ayumi. "Wait, if it's okay with me and my sisters."

"Fine with me." Said Rika.

"We have to ask Mum first. Besides, Uncle Ben and his family are coming over." Replied Kimiko.

"Really? How did you know?" asked Ayumi, looking confused.

"Because I overheard their convo on the phone." Replied Kimiko coolly.

"Typical of you. Oh well. Maybe we could go at night? But if you all want to go early then you can go ahead, and then we'll go with Chloe and all." Said Rika.

"Oh, alright…" replied Samantha but Colt cut her off, "We'll go with you guys at night."

"Oh, ok." Replied Ayumi.

After dinner, all of them were watching television except Kimiko who was helping Mr. Mori clean the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to wash the dishes instead of watching tv outside?" asked Mr. Mori.

"Yeah. I just feel like helping." Replied Kimiko, washing off some soap on some plates.

Out of nowhere, Colt appeared.

"Hey." He said.

"Why, hello to you too, Colt." Replied Mr. Mori.

Kimiko just smiled.

"So, you would rather do the dishes than watch television, which right now, has your all time favorite show on." Said Colt.

"I-I-I just feel like helping Mr. Mori. Can't I?" asked Kimiko, shrugging.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to my Kimiko?" said Colt.

"_MY _Kimiko! Did I just say that out loud!" thought Colt.

"Oh, c'mon Colt. What's wrong with helping?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing, nothing." Replied Colt.

"Oh, well go watch tv with the rest then." Said Kimiko.

"Why should I?" asked Colt.

"Maybe because Sam needs some company?" replied Kimiko.

"What? No, she doesn't." said Colt.

"Looks to me, yeah, she needs." Replied Kimiko.

"C'mon… (Pause) Ok, what's wrong?" asked Colt.

"Nothing." Replied Kimiko.

"Really? I'm surprised. You always have something." Said Colt.

"But now I don't. Now get lost." Replied Kimiko.

"Whoa, whoa. Is it that time or what?" asked Colt.

"No, it isn't! Just leave me alone!" replied Kimiko.

"What is your problem!" asked Colt.

"Nothing! You're just bugging the bloody hell outta me!" said Kimiko.

"Okay, fine! If you want me to stop bugging you, but hell, I was just askin a simple question you couldn't even answer!" replied Colt.

Suddenly, Samantha appeared.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Samantha.

"Why not you ask her?" said Colt.

"Me? Well, you started it!" replied Kimiko.

"No! You!" Colt yelled.

"You!" replied Kimiko, angrily. She was already getting very frustrated with him.

"Alright, fine then! If you have a problem with me, then get lost!" said Colt.

"Fine, I will!" replied Kimiko, and left.

"What was that all about?" asked Samantha. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just… just… never mind…" replied Colt.

"You know you can always count on me if you have any problem or whatsoever right?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Replied Colt.

Samantha scowled. It was Kimiko's fault Colt didn't pay attention to her. So, it made her jealous.

The both of them went to the living room with all the rest looking confused.

"What happened?" asked Rika.

"Our USUAL fights blah blah blah." Replied Colt.

"Oh. Well, we better go home and check on her. See ya guys tomorrow night." Replied Rika and she and Ayumi left the house.

"Alright, who started it?" asked Rocky, sighing.

"Kimberly, or Kimiko whatever you call her." Replied Samantha.

"Oh, I thought it was Colt who went to, I don't know, what you call it? 'See' her?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Replied Colt and went up to his room.

"Is he always like this?" asked Samantha.

"Well, not really. But only with Kimiko. Cos they like each other and stuff. And denying it and all. It's their usual self." Replied Rocky, turning around and continued watching tv.

"Oh. I see." replied Samantha softly.

Soon after, Samantha, Rika and Ayumi decided to head home.

Meanwhile, Colt was lying in his bed, thinking about Kimiko. _What if she said just now was true… Was I being really irritating…? Or… was she… Nah… couldn't be… I think she's jealous… yeah, definitely jealous…_

"Hey, what are you dreaming about man?" asked Rocky. "Samantha?"

"Hell, no!" replied Colt.

"Kimiko." Continued Rocky, smiling.

"Shut up man." Replied Colt.

"Aha! So you do like her!" Rocky yelled.

"No, I don't! In fact, I'm so frustrated right now. Thanks to her." Replied Colt, sighing.

"Yeah, if you hadn't invited that Samantha here, everything would be alright!" said Tum-Tum, out of sudden.

"C'mon, she's my good friend!" replied Colt, widening his eyes.

"What about Daniel? Your best friend?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Shut up, Tum." Replied Colt.


	4. Starbucks

**Chapter 4: Starbucks**

"Hey, Samantha…? I was thinking that maybe…" said Colt, who was talking on the phone.

Meanwhile, at the Blake's place…

Kimiko woke up extra early so that she could get her clothes ready for the 'hanging' out with Chloe and her friends. Soon, it was near to 2pm and Kimiko left the home a few minutes earlier.

She didn't had to wait at all for Chloe and her friends. They were all there waiting for her. Once they saw each other, they immediately hugged Kimiko.

"Oh my god! It's so great to have you back, Kim!" said Natalie.

"Yeah, its been like ages since we've met!" replied Chloe.

"Gee, thanks guys! I really miss all of you a lot!" Said Kimiko and they settled down, and ordered mochas.

"So, how was it in Australia?" asked Christine.

"Oh, it's fun, really fun. The weather was great and all. But, I just missed you guys badly. Seriously, cos without you guys, my life was really really really boring, dull, quiet and stuff." Sighed Kimiko, sipping her mocha.

"Wow, and I thought I was the one missing you way badly!" replied Chloe, laughing.

"Aw, I know you miss me way badly!" said Kimiko, and the rest laughed.

"Uhm…" Christine mumbled.

"What is it, Chris?" asked Kimiko.

"Isn't that Colt, Kim?" asked Christine and the rest looked at the boy.

"Y-Yeah…" replied Kimiko, wondering what he's doing there.

"Who the hell is that with her?" asked Chloe.

"Some friend of his." Replied Kimiko, turning back to her friends. "Ignore that. Anyway, how's school?"

"Erm… It's… Alright… I guess…" said Natalie, still confused about Kimiko, Colt and one of his friends.

"C'mon, don't change the topic. Do you know who that girl is?" asked Chloe.

"Actually, I think I've met her somewhere." Said Natalie, squinting her eyes.

"Isn't that Samantha? Samantha Brook? Or was it Samantha Jones?" asked Christine.

"It's Samantha Brook, doofus." Replied Chloe.

"Oh, what is she doing with Colt?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know. C'mon, did we come here for them, or me?" said Kimiko.

"Of course you! (Pause) Do you think we should spy on them?" asked Chloe.

"Guys!" Kimiko yelled.

Colt and Samantha then turned around.

"Oh my god. I think they're coming this way." Said Natalie.

"Well, thanks for yelling, Kim." Replied Christine.

"Well, you guys made me. Just ignore them." Continued Kimiko.

"Oh, hi Chloe, Christine, Natalie. (Pause) Kimberly." Said Samantha.

The three of them put on a fake smile except for Kimiko who was ignoring her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Colt.

"What do you think?" replied Kimiko.

"Right. About yesterday…" said Colt, but Samantha cut him off, "Colt, it's starting to rain… I think we should head home… I don't want to get my clothes wet!"

Kimiko sighed.

"But, Sam…" said Colt, but Samantha cut him off again but this time, shaking his arm, "Colt, please!"

"Alright, fine, fine." Said Colt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Replied Kimiko, still not looking at Colt.

"I'll see you later… Bye guys…" said Colt and they left.

Once Colt and Samantha left, Chloe, Natalie, and Christine's eyes was on Kimiko.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" said Christine.

"I mean, why are you all staring at me like as if you've never seen me?"asked Kimiko.

"Huh? (Pause) Anyway, why is that Samantha with Colt?" continued Chloe.

"Yeah, man. Who is she? How is she related to Colt?" said Natalie.

"I-I-I don't know." Replied Kimiko.

"R-R-Really? Then why are you s-s-stuttering?" asked Chloe and they laughed.

"I'm not stuttering!" replied Kimiko, still laughing, "Oh, shut up! You guys are just teasing me!"

"Alright, alright. Break it up you guys…" said Chloe, and they continued chatting.

By the time they stopped chatting, it was near to 5pm, and in no time, Kimiko and her sisters were on their way to the amusement park.

"I don't think I wanna go…" said Kimiko.

"What? Why? C'mon, it's amusement park!" replied Ayumi, searching for her cell.

"I-I-I feel sick… (Gags) see? I almost vomited…" said Kimiko.

"Kim, get a life. I'm not stupid like you." Replied Ayumi, almost laughing.

"What? But I almost vomited!" continued Kimiko, sounding a bit more serious.

"You wouldn't think that Ayumi and I are going to buy it, right?" asked Rika.

"Where is my damn cellphone?" asked Ayumi, searching under the couch.

"Why don't you just call it?" said Kimiko, looking annoyed.

"Oh yeah…" replied Ayumi, smiling from ear to ear.

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, what's the REAL reason you don't wanna go? I know you cant miss out any amusement parks!" replied Rika. "C'mon, you? Missing amusement parks, is like Ayumi not eating for an hour!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" said Kimiko, running up to her room.

"Now where is she going? We have to leave soon!" replied Rika.

After a few seconds, the doorbell rung.

"Coming!" screamed Ayumi, running to the door.

It was the three boys. With Samantha next to Colt.

"Oh, hey. Hold on. We're almost ready!" said Ayumi.

"Alright, hurry up! It's almost 6! The ice-cream man comes at 6.15!" replied Tum-Tum.

"I'm done, except for Kimiko." Said Rika, who just appeared.

"Kimiko!" Ayumi yelled. "C'mon, time to go!"

"What's taking her so long?" asked Samantha, looking at her watch.

"oh… uhm, she's like that… always the slow poke…!" Ayumi gave a fake giggle.

"Right." Replied Samantha.

"Kimberly Ann Marie Blake! Get down this instant! People are already waiting for you!" said Rika, getting annoyed, while Ayumi laughed.

"Gee, you don't have to shout you know that. I was just at the backyard, until some hooligan yelled!" replied Kimiko, who just appeared out of nowhere from the back.

"Oh! I thought you went up to our room?" asked Ayumi.

"I went down the roof. C'mon, let's go!" said Kimiko coolly.

"The roof?" Colt mumbled.

**Author's Note: i apologize for the long waiting. was it long? for me it was. LOL. ive been REALLY busy wif school, detention, homework, and my bro being a total ass, and all. kinda sad huh? lol. nvm, just keep on der reviews! **


	5. Friend Or Foe?

**Chapter 5: Friend Or Foe?**

Once they've got there, Kimiko was in no mood of riding anything, because she heard enough of Samantha's whines and all. Colt was enjoying himself. Laughing at Samantha. Ayumi and Tum-Tum was having a jelly bean contest, while Rocky and Rika was chatting non-stop. That only left Kimiko all alone walking to herself.

"Hey, Kim! What do you want to ride first?" asked Rika.

"Is there a ride which can send me home? Cos if there is, I cant wait to ride it!" replied Kimiko sarcastically.

Ayumi laughed, "What's with you? One minute you're okay, and the next minute you're not. Are you sick?"

"Yes, I am. I got a disease." Replied Kimiko.

"Oh, well. Come on, I'll get you some candy floss." Said Ayumi and both of them went to a nearby stall.

"Ayumi? Getting Kimiko candy floss? Are you for real?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Nah, usually Ayumi says that only when she's begging Kimiko to ride the ferris wheel with her." Replied Rika, half-laughing.

"Oh? Ferris wheel?" asked Samantha, with a frown.

"Her all time favourite ride." Replied Rika.

"Oh, I see. Well, then. Let's go to the ferris wheel!" said Samantha and dragged Colt.

Once they've got there, they spotted Ayumi and Kimiko already lining up.

"I think I'm going to the toilet." Replied Kimiko, once they saw the rest.

"Oh come on! Don't chicken out now!" said Ayumi, grabbing Kimiko's arm.

"C-C-Chicken out! Sheesh. Who says I'm chickening out? I'll prove to you little brat." Continued Kimiko, folding her arms.

"Alright. Fine with me." Replied Ayumi.

"_Why is she ignoring me? What did I do wrong? Ok, fine. I know I shouldn't have brought Samantha and all. Crap." _Thought Colt.

"Hey, Colt? Snap outta of it man!" said Tum-Tum, who spotted him day dreaming.

"Oh, right." Replied Colt, looking down.

"What's with you? You look sick too." Said Tum-Tum.

"He does? Yeah, he look a bit sick." Replied Samantha.

"Well, since the both of you are 'sick', I think you should not ride this thing. It'll make you vomit." Said Rocky.

"Well, I-I-I'm okay now." Replied Kimiko, quickly.

"Yeah, me too." Continued Colt.

They looked at the both of them strangely.

"I think it's better if you two don't ride this. The next ride, we'll surely bring you two in!" said Rika before riding the ride with Rocky.

"It's only a ferris wheel, Rika! That was stupid." Said Rocky.

"Well, that's the only way for them to be together, right? Without that Samantha. Thank God she's with Tum and Ayumi!" replied Rika.

Meanwhile…

"So… where do you wanna go…?" asked Colt.

"Anywhere far away from you." Said Kimiko, coldly, and walked away.

Colt felt his heart torn into two. She insulted him.

"What's your problem? I said I was sorry about yesterday." Replied Colt, following her.

"But too bad I didn't accept it." Said Kimiko.

"Can you like please, be more forgiving?" asked Colt.

"More forgiving? Excuse me! You… you… you planned all this!" replied Kimiko.

"Planned what?" asked Colt.

"You asked Samantha out, and went to the same place I did just now! Where I met up with Chloe and the rest!" Kimiko yelled.

"What? I did no such thing! Samantha was the one th-" said Colt but Kimiko cut him off, "I don't want to hear anything more, Colt. I've heard enough."

"Oh, c'mon! At least, let me say something!" replied Colt.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Oh, Samantha would you please marry me?" asked Kimiko.

"Huh?" said Colt.

"Ugh! You know what! I'm going home! I can't have 'fun' in this kind of mood especially being with you." Replied Kimiko.

"What! Wait. Are you jealous?" asked Colt.

"J-j-jealous? Of what! Samantha? Like what is there to be jealous of **_HER? _**Among of all the people here, Samantha? Oh, Colt. Get a clue!" replied Kimiko.

"My clue is that you're jealous of her. Samantha, Samantha, Samantha!" continued Colt.

"Ugh! I hate that name! Shut up, already!" replied Kimiko, walking faster.

"Oh, come on! Admit you're jealous already!" said Colt.

"Like why should I?" asked Kimiko, angrily.

"I-I-I don't know! Maybe because she went out with me!" replied Colt.

"W-W-What? Wait a minute. So you're trying to say, that I'm, me, Kimberly Blake, is jealous of _HER _because she went out with _you, _Jeffery Douglass?" Kimiko asked slowly. "You've got to be kiddin me! No damn way! Colt, please! Knock some sense into you're brain!"

"Who knows if its true?" asked Colt.

"And who knows if its not. At. All." Said Kimiko, turning back at him.

"But all I know is that you're jealous!" replied Colt.

"Yeah, sure I am. I'm jealous of Samantha. Because I like you, Colt. I like you ever since I came here. Oh Colt, marry me! Chyah! Get a life, Colt… I'm not jealous, for the last time. And, I'm just mad at you. Remember, not because I'm JEALOUS. Get it? Not because I'm JEALOUS. J-E-A-L-O-U-S!" replied Kimiko.

"_And to think that she was serious at that moment…" _thought Colt.

Colt sighed.

Kimiko looked at him. She could see he was hurt.

"Was I… too… harsh?" asked Kimiko, biting her lip.

Colt kept quiet, then after a few seconds, he spoke, "Forget it. Don't bother anymore."

With that, he left.

"Colt! Oh, come on! Don't be like this!" she screamed.

"I've had enough already, Kim! I've had all of your crap, all of your bullshit!" replied Colt.

"W-What? Excuse me! When did I-" said Kimiko but Colt cut her off, "Oh, don't excuse excuse me! I've seriously heard enough! (A/N: sorry fer repeating yeas?)"

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care." Replied Kimiko, turning around, and left.

"Fine! Get out of my face!" continued Colt.

_**Back up there…**_

"Wow… It looks like they're REALLY quarreling…" said Tum-Tum.

"Why do they always quarrel?" asked Samantha.

"It's a habit. The more they hate, the more they love. Make sense." Replied Ayumi.

"Oh, I see." continued Samantha.

After the ride, the five of them went to search for Colt and Kimiko.

"I thought we told them to wait here?" asked Rika.

"Well, yeah! After they fight, they went separate ways." Said Tum-Tum.

"Yeah, I saw what happened. They both looked pretty mad from the top." Replied Rocky, smirking.

"Come on, no time for jokes. We gotta find them." Continued Rika.

"Uhm, I think I need to go to the toilet… I'll be… right back… wait here!" said Samantha and left.

After a few minutes, there was a loud bell like as if someone was about to say an announcement.

The announcement said, "Would Jeffery Douglass, 15 years old, blue shirt, with jeans and cap, come to the popcorn machine now. His dear best friend, Kimberly Blake has just said that he would cry and pee in his pants if he doesn't get to his dear mother."

Colt was shocked.

Everyone around him was looking at him because he was wearing a blue shirt, with jeans, and with a cap, and looked like a 15-year-old.

Voices all said…

"Is that him?"

"Was that a joke or what?"

"Yeah, I think it is! He looks like what the guy announced!"

"No way."

"What a sissy!"

"(laughs and giggles)"

"Kimiko's gone too far this time…" Colt muttered.

Meanwhile…

Once Samantha got back from the toilet, Kimiko appeared.

"Kim! Why did you do that for?" asked Rika.

"I-I-I" Kimiko wanted to say something but Colt appeared, "How could do that to me? You've got too far this time!"

"I did not do it!" said Kimiko.

"And you think I should buy that?" asked Colt. "What is the matter with you? Embarrassing me in front of thousands of people?"

"I told you! I did not make that god damn announcement!" Kimiko yelled angrily.

"Then who! Ghost! Come on! We all know that Queen of pranksters did that! And that means Kimberly Blake!" replied Colt.

"Do you think that I would joke at this moment!" asked Kimiko, folding her arms.

"You always joke at this moment." Replied Colt, harshly.

"Guys, come on. Stop fighting!" said Rocky.

"She/He started it!" both of them said in unison.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Guys! Shut up, shut up!" Ayumi screamed.

Kimiko folded her arms while Colt avoided her eye.

"What is the matter with you two? You two are acting like kids!" said Ayumi.

Rika and Rocky glared at Ayumi.

"Ok, you… two… continue… take it away…" said Ayumi, faking a smile.

Rocky shook her head, "Kim, why did you had to make that announcement?"

"It wasn't me!" replied Kimiko. "But whoever did that announcement will really be a great prankster-partner with me."

"Kimiko! Get to the point here, please!" said Rika, getting angry.

"You see! It's obvious that _SHE _did it!" Colt continued.

"That's a lie!" said Kimiko, yelling louder, grabbing more attention from other people.

"Okay, why not we settle this at home? Everyone's looking at us…" said Samantha.

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon. We're heading home." Said Rocky.

"Home? But I wanted to ride the roller coaster in the dark!" replied Tum-Tum.

"Yeah, me too!" said Ayumi.

"Then you two go. It'll be troublesome for us to go tomorrow." Replied Rocky.

"Besides, you won't even know if the same thing would happen… _AGAIN…_" Colt continued.

"Are you blaming me for all this?" asked Kimiko.

"You spoiled the whole fun, OBVIOUSLY! Right, Tum!" said Colt.

"B-B-B-But…" Tum-Tum continued.

"Ok, ok! Fine, you two just shut up! Samantha, we're really sorry, but do you mind going with Ayumi and Tum-Tum?" asked Rika.

"S-S-Sure… No problem… I'll bring them back before 10." Said Samantha and the three of them left.

"Come on you two. Start walking. And we don't want to hear any arguments out of your mouths." Rocky said and they walked home.

Colt took out his cellphone and text messaged Kimiko. _You know, this is all your fault! You ruined everything! _He said.

BeepBeep.

Kimiko took out her cellphone. She was frustrated with his sms, but she managed to control her anger. _I thought I told you Pony Boy, I didn't make that announcement! Besides, no big deal! Not like there's any of our schoolmates there…_

Suddenly they heard a voice shouting from across the road.

"Hey, look! It's Mommy's boy (Laughs out loud)"

_Colt: Look what you did. Happy now? _

_Kim: But I swear, I did not make that bloody fugging announcement!_

_Colt: like I wld blieve u. u could nvr b trusted. Pranksters cant be trusted._

_Kim: oh, come on. Stop being emotional! _

_Colt: emotional? They're gonna spread to de whole skul abt me and u want me to stop bein emotional? You know wat? I tink its bez if we juz stop bein frens! _

_Kim: fine with me!_

_Colt: fine!_

_Kim: fine!_

**With that, they shut their cellphones, feeling frustrated.**

**A/N: hey! so, how was that chapter? hope its good. and i REALLY apologize if u keep waitin for another chapter. its just school been reallie busy and my bff's bdae is comin soon, so i hav to organize some important stuffs. so i think u guyz mite hav ta wait for 4 days i tink! so sorrie. lol. well then, till here. ciao!**


	6. The 'Letter'

**Chapter 6: The Letter.**

Once they got home, Rocky said, "So, are you two going to forgive each other?"

"What? No way!" replied Kimiko and Colt in unison.

"Fine, whatever suits the both of you "best". Come on, I'll see you tomorrow, Rocky. Bye Colt." Said Rika and they left.

Meanwhile at the Blake's…

"Are you sure you didn't make that announcement?" asked Rika.

"What do you think? You think I would go far to that?" said Kimiko, slouching on the couch.

"Just admit Kim. I won't scold you!" replied Rika.

"So now my own sister doesn't trust me? For the last damn fugging time, I did not do it! Can you just believe me for once?" asked Kimiko, and ran to her room.

The next day…

"Hey, Ayumi. What time did you get back yesterday? It was kinda late you know…" said Rika, walking to the table for breakfast.

"Oh, it was? Sorry, we got a bit held on…" replied Ayumi, chewing on her bread.

"Morning girls…" said Mrs. Blake once she appeared.

"Morning, Mum." Rika replied.

"Where's Kim?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Oh… She's still in bed…" replied Rika.

"Bed? Is she okay?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Y-Y-Yeah… Why shouldn't she be?" said Rika.

"Because I had a chat with Mrs. Douglass yesterday when we bumped into each other and she said something about Colt." Replied Mrs. Blake.

"What about him?" asked Rika.

"She said that Colt was feeling blue these days." Replied Mrs. Blake pouring some orange juice for herself.

"Blue? Why not pink?" laughed Ayumi but stopped when no one was laughing.

"So? What does it have to do with Kim?" asked Rika.

"It always has to do with her. I'm the mother of these 3 trouble-makers. And I know what's going on in this house." Replied Mrs. Blake.

"Alright, alright. You win." Said Rika.

"You better think of something better this time to make them apologize to each other…" replied Mrs. Blake, and left for work.

"Something better…? Like what…?" Rika said to herself.

"I don't know. Oh look! Finally a letter from Katie! I've been dying to hear from her…" continued Ayumi and went to the living room.

"Letter…?" said Rika to herself again.

Meanwhile at the Douglass's place…

"Colt! There's a letter for you…" said Tum-Tum.

"Who is it from…?" asked Colt, channel surfing.

"Ooo… Kimiko…" replied Tum-Tum, making 'kissing' sounds.

"Give me that!" said Colt and grabbed it from Tum-Tum. The letter read,

_Dear Colt, I'm sorry for saying that announcement. Friends? _

"Is that all she got?" Colt yelled.

"She who? Got what?" asked Rocky.

"Nothing, nothing!" said Colt and went out.

"Now where is he off to?" asked Rocky.

Meanwhile, back at the Blakes'…

_Sorry for insulting you. Friends? _

"Is that all he has?" Kimiko screamed.

"Is that who has what?" asked Ayumi.

"Oh, nothing!" replied Kimiko and went out.

"Now where is she off to?" asked Rika.

Both of them went out and bump into each other.

"H-H-Hi…" said Colt.

"H-Hi…" replied Kimiko.

"Well… uh… thanks for the letter…" said Colt.

"Letter? Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" asked Kimiko with a frown.

"Uh, no, actually… you sent me this…" replied Colt, handing her the letter.

They both exchanged letters.

"I did not write this!" they said in unison.

"What?" they said again.

"Well then! You should be the one saying sorry!" Kimiko yelled.

"Me! Excuse me? You're the one who made that announcement!" replied Colt.

Rika, Ayumi, Rocky and Tum-Tum then came and stopped their quarreling.

Words that no one could understand came out of their mouth, "Wellyoudidntisaythatmakethatstupidannouncementwhatnowayshutupyou'resuchantothinkthatyouidiot- YOU SHOULD SAY SORRY TO ME!"

"SHUT UP!" the four of the rest said.

The both of them glared at each other.

"Rika/Rocky why did you write that letter?" asked Kimiko and Colt in unison.

"Uh-Um… You see… I… Uhm… Uhm…" said Rocky and Rika but they were cut off by Colt, "Uh, Um, what?"

"It was the only way to make you guys say sorry to each other. Yeah…" replied Rika.

"What? Like I would accept his apology!" said Kimiko.

"And you think I would!" asked Colt.

"This is all your fault!" said Kimiko.

"Mine? If you hadn't make that announcement, nothing would had happen!" replied Colt. "You ruined everyone's night!"

"Except mine and Tum." Said Ayumi.

Kimiko shook his head, "Listen, if you think that I did it, we're better off not friends this way."

"Fine!" said Colt.

"Fine!" replied Kimiko and both of them went in the house.

"Why cant they just be friends?" asked Ayumi.

"They can't. After friendship, theirs will be love." Replied Tum-Tum grinning.

"As the saying goes, the more they hate, the more they love." Said Ayumi.

Rocky shook her head, while Rika laughed.

**A/N: I know it's a very very damn fugging short chapter! I cant really think of any ideas for de next chapter. Gawsh. Oh well? Any suggestions? Anywho, keep on reading!**


	7. Eric Who?

**Chapter 7: **

"It's been two days and Colt and Kim are not talking to each other. Usually, within a few hours, they would say sorry already!" said Rika who was talking to Rocky on the phone.

"I know… What should we do…? I'm running out of ideas man… This is harder than I thought…" replied Rocky.

"Maybe we should ask Samantha to talk them out?" asked Rika.

"Samantha? I don't know about her… But we could give it a try…" said Rocky and after a few minutes, they hung up.

**The next day…**

"So, what's the reason of dragging me here, and treating me to a mocha?" asked Colt, who was with Samantha at Starbucks.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you something…" replied Samantha.

"What is it?" asked Colt.

"Well… I don't think I should tell you this…" replied Samantha.

"Oh come on, Sam!" continued Colt.

"Alright, alright. But it'll be… nasty…" replied Samantha.

"Alright… continue please…" said Colt, taking a sip from his mocha.

"Okay, well… uhm… er… You know Eric right…? Your so called enemy in school and all…" replied Samantha.

"What about him?" asked Colt, with a frown.

"He… Ah… He's dating… dating…-" continued Samantha but Colt cut her off, "Dating who? Like which unlucky girl would it be this time? Some kind of bitch with stuck up-" said Colt but Samantha cut him off this time, "Kimiko."

"Kimiko?" Colt yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Y-Yeah… And Kimiko knew that Eric was your rival right?" replied Samantha.

"Yeah! How could she do this to me? When did they start dating?" asked Colt, getting more worked up.

"I don't know. But I heard it from many people." Replied Samantha. "It's better if you just let her go… She's hurting you more…"

"That's it. I'm talking to her face to face!" said Colt and left.

**Meanwhile, at the Blake's… **

"Yeah, I guess I should explain it all to him… I was wrong at that moment…" said Kimiko to Rika.

"Ok then! Good! You'll say sorry to him, and then explain everything that happened the other night." Replied Rika.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Kimiko, opening the door.

It was Colt, looking all frustrated.

"Hi, Colt. I was about to-" said Kimiko but Colt cut him off, "We need to talk."

"S-Sure. Now?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes. Right here. Right now." Replied Colt, sounding angrier.

"What's wrong?" asked Kimiko.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You can still ask me what's wrong!" Colt yelled.

"Did I do something bad? Or are you still mad at me?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, I am. Bu I'm not yelling at you because of that. I'm yelling at you because you and Eric…" Before Colt could finish, someone barged in the house.

"Kimiko! My sweet apple pie! (A/N: I know that sounds lame. xD)"

It was Eric, Colt's enemy. He barged in the house and hugged Kimiko.

Kimiko was confused, and puzzled. Who the heck is this guy, Kimiko thought.

"Who-" Before Kimiko could say anything, Eric already spoke, "Oh, I miss you so much! I've been thinking about you a lot and I bought this bouquet of flowers for you! I know you love flowers!"

Kimiko turned to Colt, who was looking frustrated, and the turned back at Eric.

"Oh, Colt! It's nice to see to see you again." Eric said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Colt.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend." Replied Eric, smiling widely.

"You girlfriend? Kimiko! How could you! You're dating my arch enemy and I regarded you as a best friend for all this time!" said Colt.

"I don't know-" Kimiko was cut off by Eric again.

"What? You're best friends with him! This pony boy! Are you for real?" asked Eric.

"Eric-" She was cut off again but the both of them arguing.

After a few seconds, Kimiko got mad, and screamed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop arguing!" Kimiko screamed.

The both of them looked at Kimiko.

"Kim, explain to me. Who is this guy to you?" asked Eric.

"Explain to me, how did you know this guy?" asked Kimiko.

"Explain to me. Since when were you friends with him? More so, best friends, if I'm not wrong." Continued Eric.

"I-" said Kimiko but was cut off.

"Explain to me! Why are you HIS girlfriend?" asked Colt, starting to screamed.

"Explain to me, why are you hanging out with this pony boy!" continued Eric.

"Explaintomewhatwhyareyoudoingwithwhoisthisguyandithoughtyou-" said the both of them. (A/N: which I myself can't figure out what that means)

"I said shut up!" replied Kimiko.

"Ok! If you wont explain to me, then our relationship is over! I'm breaking up with you!" said Eric and left.

"And our friendship is OVER!" replied Colt and left.

After the door was slammed, Kimiko stood there dumbfounded.

"What the f/ck?" Kimiko screamed.

"Whoa! What happened? What did I miss?" asked Ayumi who ran down screaming.

"Argh!" Kimiko screamed once more, and left.

She headed to Colt's place, and knocked on the door. Colt answered it.

"What do you want?" asked Colt.

Just then, she was about to say something until Samantha appeared.

"Colt! Sweets, can we go to-" asked Samantha but cut off when she saw Kimiko. "Hi Kim-ber-ly."

"Hi Samantha. What a pleasure to meet you." Asked Kimiko.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too. What are you doing here? If you're asking my boyfriend out, then he cant go out today. He's busy with me." Replied Samantha.

"B-Boyfriend?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, why? You're not mad are you? Oh, because being Colt's best friend, he didn't tell me. But we just got together. And-" said Samantha but Colt continued, "Samantha, just go get ready. We're going to Starbucks."

"Alright, whatever you say, hun." Replied Samantha and went back in.

Kimiko looked at Colt who was looking down on the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kimiko.

"Tell you what?" said Colt.

"Colt, stop it! You became her boyfriend is it because you were mad at me of that night, and just now too? Ok, I apologize. But let me tell you this. If you keep jumping to conclusions, our friendship is never going anywhere. Oh, sorry. I forgot, our friendship is over. I don't know, because of a stupid misunderstanding, or maybe someone was trying to set me up." Said Kimiko, and turned around to head home, but finished off with, "And for you info, I don't know that guy.Although you told me all about himin some of the e-mails and stuff. Oh,come on, he's just some psycho who barged into the house screaming his heads off, and then broke our "relationship", which as a matter of fact, I wasn't inform of that. And what will be my reason of being Eric's girlfriend? You're my bestfriend, and I wouldnt do anything to hurt you. Although I "did", which I really didnt but boy, was it hard to talk to you. (Pause) If you were my best friend, you would believe me. All of it."

Colt thought of what Kimiko said over and over again, while walking with Samantha.

"Colt? Are you listening to me?" asked Samantha.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Replied Colt.

Then, there was silence.

"So?" asked Samantha.

"So what?" said Colt.

"So, answer me." Replied Samantha.

"W-What was your question?" asked Colt.

Samantha sighed, "I asked, whether you wanted to go to the amusement park after this. I think it's closing down next week. And besides, we didn't had any chance that night, well, of course we did, but Kimberly ruined it."

Colt just looked down.

Meanwhile, at the Blake's…

"What?"

Kimiko told Rika and Rocky about what happened earlier on.

"I don't even know that guy, Rika! And then now Colt broke our friendship, and we're not talking to each other at all. And he's Samantha's boyfriend now. Shocking huh? And Samantha is making me think of her as a bitch." Replied Kimiko, screamed, and left the room.

"Well… Now we know the real Samantha…" said Rika.

"Yup… The one behind that ugly mask…" replied Rocky.


	8. Training Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for the wonderful and fabulous reviews. I'm sorry, I know its been like months and almost felt like centuries, its just that school's been giving tons and tons of shit, and this year is my important year! So, I gotta study hard and stuff. Meanwhile, I'll TRY to update like once a week. So, if you really want me to continue this story, please let me know. If not, likewise, then let me know too! And let me know if you have any ideas! Please, and thank you. Much love.**

**Chapter 8:**

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

"Would someone get that goddamn phone!?" screamed Kimiko from the room.

Ring Ring.

"Fine, I'll get it! As usual!" replied Ayumi in a sing-a-long tone.

"Hello." She picked up. "Oh, hi Mr. Mori. What's up? No, Mum's not home. Why? Next week? Yeah, I think its okay. Yeah, we've got nothing on. I'll let Mum know when she gets home. Alright, see you! Bye!"

Ayumi ran up to the room and barged in.

"Hey guys! Mr. Mori just called!" said she shouted.

"What'd he say?" asked Rika doing her homework.

"He said there's training for us next Monday!" replied Ayumi, grinning.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so tired to go to trainings. Can we like just skip it or something?" asked Kimiko, flipping through her magazine.

"Uh, no we cant! Its training! Whats wrong with you? Insane or just plain nutcase?" said Ayumi.

"Either way it's the same." Said Rika. "She just doesn't want to be with Colt."

"No, that's not the reason." Replied Kimiko, glaring at Rika.

"Are you sure? Cause these past few days, you've been acting pretty weird… You have a loss of appetite, you don't do your homeworks, you don't watch television, all you do is coop up yourself in the room and flip through these stupid magazines!" said Rika.

"So? Is that such a crime? Besides, everything is Colt's fault. He's so stupid to trust that Samantha." Replied Kimiko, sighing, sounding like she doesn't care anymore.

"Whatever it is, you need a life. I don't care, we're going to training next week." Said Ayumi, and left the room.

"Nothing can stop her now, and you know it…" replied Rika and continued her homework.

**The following week**

"Kimiko, wake up! We are late already! The boys left without us, no thanks to you!" said Rika.

Kimiko just snored.

"Kimiko!" screamed Ayumi.

"What!? What happened?" asked Kimiko, her hair covering her eyes.

"We are late! Come on! Go get a shower!" replied Rika.

"Late for what? There's no school you stupid doofus." Said Kimiko, turning the other side of the bed.

"But we have training, you stupid doofus! Come on!!" replied Ayumi. "We're gonna miss breakfast!"

"Alright, fine! I'm up!" said Kimiko.

As soon as Rika and Ayumi left, Kimiko went back to sleep.

"Don't you even dare go back to sleep!" said Rika, pulling her up.

"Alright, alright. Fine… I'm up!" said Kimiko, slumbering to the bathroom.

After breakfast, they hurriedly went in the car and Mrs. Blake sent them to Mr. Mori's.

Once they got there, they were about to run to the cabin, but Mrs. Blake stopped them.

"Okay, call me if you need me." Said Mrs. Blake kissing the girls.

"We'll be fine, Mum." Replied Rika, smiling.

"This isn't the first time you've left us with Mr. Mori you know?" said Ayumi, hugging Mrs. Blake.

"Yeah, but… This is 5 days. The house would be so quiet without you three around." Replied Mrs. Blake.

"You can call us if you need us, Mum." Said Kimiko, hugging Mrs. Blake also.

"Yes, I will. Don't be naughty, and stay out of trouble Kimberly. Don't eat too much chocolates and candies, Ashley. And Rebecca, don't read too much books. Not good for the eyes. Okay, love you girls! Have fun!" said Mrs. Blake, getting in the car and left the cabin.

"Girls, I'm so glad to have you here!" said Mr. Mori, hugging each one of them.

"We're just as glad to be here, Mr. Mori!" said Rika.

"Yeah,_ so _glad." Replied Kimiko sarcastically.

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" said Mr. Mori. "Come on in, the boys are waiting for you."

They walked and entered the cabin.

"Hey guys! Why were you late?" asked Rocky.

"Someone here overslept." Replied Ayumi, looking at Kimiko.

"What? It wasn't my fault you shut the alarm clock." Replied Kimiko, laughing lighty.

"Alright, alright. Go to your rooms, unpack, and we'll have lunch, then we'll train, okay?" said Mr. Mori. As soon as they were about to walk up the stairs, they heard a girl screaming in the bathroom.

"That must be your friend, Colt." Replied Mr. Mori.

"Oh my gosh! There's like a huge, big cockroach in the toilet bowl. And like, ew! Its feelers are sticking out, and like moving around, and like, ew!"

"Samantha, its just a cockroach…" said Colt, while the others laugh.

"FYI, the feelers are suppose to stick out and it is suppose to move around. It is afterrall a cockroach, you know? Like, duh?" said Ayumi, imitating her accent.

"I knew that! And ew, what are you three doing here?" asked Samantha.

"I invited them. Is there anything wrong?" said Mr. Mori.

"Oh, nothing at all. Just… nothing wrong…" replied Samantha, looking disgusted at each one of them.

"Oh, hi Kimberly! How are you? I heard you were sick these few days." asked Samantha.

"Never been better, thanks for asking. And yeah, I was sick these few days. Just sick… of you." Replied Kimiko, and Ayumi laughed while the rest just kept quiet.

"Come on, lets go up." Said Rika and they went.

Once they got up, Ayumi started screaming.

"What the fucking hell is that bitch doing here!?" asked Ayumi.

"I don't know, ask Colt." Replied Kimiko. "She is afterrall his girlfriend you know."

"So? It doesn't mean they have to go everywhere together, you know." Said Ayumi, mocking her.

"Great… This is gonna be one hell of a training…" sighed Rika once she heard the both of them quarrelling.


End file.
